


A Kryptonian Witcher And A Cursed Billionaire

by Lupindraco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clark Kent Angst, Clark Kent and Lex Luthor Reconciliation, Clark Kent is Superman, Curse Breaking, Lex Luthor Finds Out Clark Kent is Superman, Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Part-Fae Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Spells & Enchantments, The Witcher Lore, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 23:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupindraco/pseuds/Lupindraco
Summary: Lex Luthor attempts to get both the King of the Fairies as well as the Queen of Monsters to deal with Superman for him but instead they turn him in to a Samoyed dog and leave him in Clark's apartment, where he finally discovers his secret.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 7





	A Kryptonian Witcher And A Cursed Billionaire

He was finally going to defeat his enemy. Lex had even found the perfect way to get rid of the smug yet extremely powerful Kryptonian once and for all. He was going to summon two very powerful beings of Magic and give them both all of the kryptonite that they would need to do so with. 

Both of these rituals that Lex had needed to perform in order for him to successfully summon them were not too complex and he was able to get every thing that he needed to do the rituals with. He had also made certain that absolutely no one would interrupt him while he did this. Lex could not afford any after all. He had worked far to hard on this for there to be any set backs to him finally defeating that Kryptonian. Lex had studied every single thing tiny piece of very valuable information that he could find about them both. He knew exactly what he was doing here. 

All that Lex had needed to do was to summon both of these very powerful people, the great King of the Fairies and the great Queen of the Monsters over here then give them both the weapons that he had made for them. 

First he shall summon the Fae King Jaskier here.

Lex had just then stepped in to the Magic circle that he had made for this ritual of Buttercups, Cornflowers, and Dandelions then he had began to cast the spell that was required for this. 

"King Jaskier Pankratz, the son of both the great Queen of the Fairies in the lush forests and of one of the great Unseen Elders of the Vampires in the deep caverns, I summon thee to thy place at once!" He chanted in the circle of flowers and he could tell that some thing had heard him. 

Lex had just then stepped out of the Magic circle that he had made specifically for summoning the Fae King Jaskier and he had began to cast the spell that was required for the other one. 

"I call upon the Warrior Woman of Water, the Protector of all the ones that are persecuted for what they can not control, all the Outcasts, all the Innocents, she that reveals the kindness that is hidden deep with in the beasts and man, she that is forgiving and is yet not untouched by the cruelty of humans, she that had been born from the stars and is connected to all of Nature, Jasia The Chimera Witcher!" He had just then chanted in front of the small pool of water that was surrounded by silver, wolf fangs, and salt. 

The water had began to move and leave the glass bowl that it was in, with in just a couple of short seconds it had all completely formed what Lex could only guess was a portal for her to enter through. 

He had just then realized that the first powerful being of Magic that he had summoned had arrived, there was a cyclone of flower petals inside of the Magic circle that he had made there. Lex watched, completely fascinated by the entrance of the Fae King himself and when all of the lovely flower petals began to settle Lex was a bit surprised by what he had found there. Mostly because of an old man with a long beard and several layers of fabric on him instead there was a young looking man that was dressed more like a Bard, plus his shirt was half way open as well. 

He had a pair of small horns, short brown hair, pale skin, colorful wings that had the traits of a butterfly's yet they moved the same way that a Dragon's would, a lot of chest hair, and bright blue eyes that shined in the most beautiful way in the light there. 

Lex almost could not believe that this was the Fae King himself here, then a woman had stepped out of the portal from the second Magic circle. 

She wore a suit of black metal armor with a pair of swords strapped on to her back as well as teal fabric in between the pieces, was at least three feet taller than he was, and she had several silver Medallions on her.


End file.
